An Honor
by Jane Krahe
Summary: A short Finnagan smut fic written for a friend for Chrismahanukwanzakah. Homophobic slurs. Rated for a reason. Finn finds Rory in the locker room after having been bullied by puckheads. He comforts him. Seriously, it's that short lol.


Finn checked his watch again. Rory was fifteen minutes late. He'd never been that late before. Finn was getting worried. He was hungry and Rory had wanted to go get burgers. Finn headed down the nearly-empty hallway to look for him. He knew Rory had science eighth period so he headed in that direction. He was just nearing the classroom, however, when he heard two hockey players laughing. Finn stopped and leaned against the lockers to listen. "Fucking Irish fairy," one said. "Did you see his face?"

The other laughed. "Fuck yes! It was funny as shit!"

Finn's jaw clenched. He strode down the hall and grabbed one of them by the shirt front. Slamming him against the lockers, he said, "Where's Rory?"

The other one laughed. "What's the matter, can't find your pet?"

Finn ignored him and slammed the guy in front of him into the lockers again. He grunted and snapped, "He's in the locker room!" Finn released the guy and ran off, heart pounding. If they'd hurt Rory, he'd kill them.

Finn got to the locker room and shoved the door open, slamming it against the wall. Inside, he could hear quiet crying. Finn headed towards it. Near the back of the locker room, a figure sat huddled on a bench, a towel around its shaking shoulders. "Rory?" Finn said softly. He moved closer, reaching out a hand.

"Finn Hudson?" It was definitely Rory. The boy sniffed and rubbed at his face. "H-how did you find me?"

"One of the puckheads told me you were here. Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Finn placed his hand on Rory's shoulder.

Rory flinched at his touch. "It's nothing, Finn," he said. "I'm fine."

"Come on, man," Finn said gently. "You're not fine; tell me." Now standing over Rory he could see that his legs were bare but the towel was mostly covering him. He didn't see any bruises though.

Rory gave a hiccupping sob. He stood shakily, and turned, letting the towel fall off his shoulders. Finn gasped. Rory was wearing a tight green strapless dress, too short on his tall frame. His face was covered with smeared makeup, tear tracks streaked down his cheeks. It looked as if they'd dumped a jar of glitter on his head, and someone had clasped a cheap pearl necklace around his neck. Rory's arms went around himself, head down.

"What the fuck….." Finn took a step forward. "Rory, what the hell happened?

Rory didn't look at him. "They said I was an Irish whore and that I should look the part. I don't understand, I've never even dated anyone!"

Finn sighed. "Rory, that's not… they don't really think you're a whore," he said, moving closer. "They were just trying to hurt you." He brushed a hand through Rory's hair, trying to get rid of the glitter.

"But why?" Rory asked plaintively. He looked up at Finn with bright, watery blue eyes. "Why are they angry with me?"

Finn wasn't sure how to explain. He barely understood it himself. "They're not angry with you," he said slowly. "They're just… mean. They just like being mean."

"But that's just –" Rory looked up at Finn. "That's _mean_."

"Yes it is." Finn put his hand on Rory's arm and suddenly got an armful of Rory. The boy slumped against Finn, pressing his face to Finn's shoulder. Finn hugged him, saying, "I'm really sorry they treat you like this, Rory. I'm sure it makes you hate it here."

"Oh, no!" Rory pulled back, sniffling. He looked up at Finn with big eyes. "No, Finn Hudson, I love it here! I love singing and dancing and staring out the window with Kurt. I love New Directions and I love my friends!" He smiled a weak smile and Finn grinned back.

"That's great, man. We love you, too." Finn stroked his hand over Rory's hair again, brushing more glitter away. Rory's smile softened and he leaned against Finn again, pressing his nose to the hollow of Finn's throat. Finn swallowed. "So um… do you want me to help you get this stuff off?"

Rory pulled back. "Yes, please," he said quietly. "I can't reach the zipper on the dress." He turned around and placed his hands on the lockers.

Finn chewed on his lip. He reached out and grasped the zipper pull. The dress was too tight on Rory; he was skinny but it was built for a small woman. Finn began to slowly pull down the zipper, watching as Rory's skin was exposed. He was pale, and freckles dotted his back. Finn found his hand drawn to a small cluster of them, tracing a line as if to connect the dots.

Rory drew in a breath and half-turned his head. Finn glanced at him then drew the zipper down a bit more. There were marks on Rory's back from the metal biting into his skin. Finn ran his fingers over them and Rory shivered. Finn moved closer, hand sliding down Rory's back as more of it was revealed. "F-Finn?" Rory's voice was soft, hesitant.

Finn got to the end of the zipper. His hands went back up to the top and gripped the fabric of the dress. He peeled it down, arms going around to the front of Rory's body as he tugged. Rory leaned back against him. Pale hands caught Finn's and drew them across Rory's abdomen. "Finn," he said again, softer, leaning his face against Finn's neck. "I… lied to you," he said. "They didn't call me _an_ Irish whore. They… they said I was _your_ Irish whore. They said that you liked having pretty boys around you. They talked about Kurt Hummel and that new boy Sam Evans. They said I was like them. I don't understand. What does that mean?"

Finn closed his eyes. "I'm not sure," he said, voice cracked. "I mean… Kurt had a crush on me, a long time ago, long before we were brothers. But Sam – we're just friends. We were always just friends. I don't know why they would say that." That wasn't entirely truthful. Finn knew the things people said about him. About him and Kurt; about him and Sam. Even about him and Puck, back in the day before they joined glee. When two guys are friends there will always be rumors. The worst part was, sometimes they were true.

"They asked if I liked you," Rory said, his breath puffing warm against Finn's neck. "And I said yes, of course, Finn is my friend. But they laughed and said I was disgusting."

"They didn't mean as a friend," Finn said. "They meant like a crush."

Rory was silent for a long time. Then he spoke, voice so soft Finn had to strain to hear him. "I know what they meant."

Finn knew he should take a step back now, should tell Rory he's very flattered but also _very_ straight. He should help Rory get cleaned up and buy him an American burger like he loves so much and make it very, very clear that they are _just friends._ Instead, Finn wrapped his arms tighter around Rory, pressing his nose to his hair. Rory leaned into it, and Finn slid his hand up the boy's chest. He pressed a kiss to Rory's neck and Rory gasped. "Finn, please…"

Finn didn't ask him to clarify. He slid a hand through Rory's hair and turned his head to capture his mouth. Rory gasped and then pressed into it, making a desperate little noise. Finn backed up until his legs hit the bench. He sat down heavily, pulling Rory into his lap. He pulled off Rory's mouth and panted, "We should... get in the shower. Get this makeup off you."

Rory licked his lip. "Yeah," he said, nodding. But they didn't move. Finn kissed him again, and Rory rolled his hips, pressing his ass back against Finn's crotch.

Finn pulled back again. "Ok… really. Get up." He stood, lifting Rory with him. He walked the boy to the shower stalls, cock hard and pressing against his zipper. He started the water, nice and hot, then turned Rory to face him. Finn smiled at him and Rory's mouth quirked back. Finn's hands went to Rory's hips and he slid the dress down, finally getting it past his thighs. It fell to the floor and Rory stepped out of it. He was naked now, and visibly hard. Finn bit his lip and began to undress, dropping his clothes on the floor. When he was nude, he took Rory's hands and backed into the shower stall, pulling him under the water. Finn grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands, then began to wipe the makeup off the boy's face.

Rory closed his eyes, lifting his face to Finn's touch. He hummed a little and leaned in, placing his hands on Finn's hips. Finn got the makeup off and said, "Here, get under the water." He helped Rory rinse his face off, then pulled him close again.

Rory stared at Finn with wide, bright eyes. Finn backed Rory up, pressing him against the wet tiles. He kissed him, hands sliding over his skin. Rory moaned into his mouth and grabbed at his hair, tangling his fingers in the dark strands. Finn rolled his hips, gasping as their cocks slid against each other. Rory's leg came up and wrapped around the back of Finn's thigh. Finn growled and grabbed Rory's other leg, hoisting it over his own hip. The boys rutted together, panting into each other's mouths.

"Oh… oh Finn…." Rory gasped, fingers tightening on his hair. "I… I can't…. I…." Finn felt him shudder and looked down in time to see Rory's cock jump and pulse between them, smearing come on their stomachs.

"Fuck…." Finn thrust once, twice, and he was coming too, grabbing for Rory and pressing his face to the boy's hair. They stood together, both trembling, as the hot water beat down around them and the steam filled the air. Finally, Finn said, "Rory... um… what just happened…"

"It's alright, Finn Hudson," Rory said. He pulled back to look at Finn. His face was flushed and pleased. "I know. You have a girlfriend; you're not gay. I don't care. This was amazing and I'll go back to Ireland and I'll always remember this." He gave a breathless grin and pressed a kiss to the corner of Finn's mouth. "Thank you, Finn."

Finn tentatively returned the smile. "You're welcome. But, you know…" Finn bit his lip, trying to look casual. "We could always… try some more stuff. Give you more to remember about your time here."

Rory lit up. "It would be an honor!"


End file.
